jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Viper
Enter the Viper is the fourth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie and Jade go to New York to get the Snake Talisman which is in a museum. Jackie finds out the Dark Hand plans on stealing the Talisman, and makes plans of his own. Meanwhile the Viper wants another object in the museum. Plot Jackie is at a museum in New York City, attempting to convince the museum curator to give him the Snake Talisman before the Dark Hand could steal it. The curator assures him that, given the fact that they are trusted to hold the famous Pink Puma diamond, they can see that the talisman will not be stolen by the Dark Hand. Turning to leave, Jackie runs into Ratso, who is casing the museum. The two of them fight, and though Ratso gets away, Jackie gets his jacket and cell phone. Just then, Valmont calls, and by imitating Ratso's voice, Jackie learns that the plan is for the Enforcers to hit the museum at midnight that night. Back at the hotel room, he tries to tell Jade to stay out of this, but at the same time, he is packing supplies to steal the talisman before the Dark Hand does. Jade follows him into the museum anyway and helps him. Meanwhile, a female thief named Viper is also breaking into the museum, aiming to steal the Pink Puma. Both of them successfully steal what they need, but when they are on the way out, they glimpse each other, sparking a fight. In the process, they drop their loot bags, but Jackie realizes that she is not with the Dark Hand. Jade is greatly impressed by her skills, but Jackie denounces her as a criminal. Given his own situation, this causes a moral dilemma to him, and in his flustered protests, he accidentally sets off the alarms. They escape, but Jackie realizes that their loot bags have been switched. The police are able to catch him, and they arrest him as a jewel thief. However, they do not recover the Pink Puma, which Jade has slipped into her own pocket. The next day, Viper finds her accidental piece of loot, and she also discovers its power, invisibility. She uses it to bust Jackie out of prison, agreeing to trade the talisman for the diamond. Ratso follows them using the seeking device. The two of them meet up with Jade, who had brought along the diamond for just such a trade. After trading, however, the talisman turns out to be counterfeit, and even though Jackie and Jade look all around, Viper is already gone. Back at Viper's apartment, Valmont has already arrived, demanding the talisman and ordering the Shadowkhan on her to get it. She turns invisible and goes out the window, but the Shadowkhan track and follow her. When Jackie and Jade are at the Thanksgiving Day parade, they notice a squad of Shadowkhan apparently fighting with nothing, and the Chans instantly know what is happening. Jackie helps Viper fight the Shadowkhan atop a Super Moose balloon. Jade gets into the fight also, and although one of the Shadowkhan is able to get the talisman and turn invisible, she quickly throws a bucket of paint on him, allowing Jackie is able to get the talisman back and beat the opponent. Then, the balloon pops a leak, rocketing and landing on top of the Statue of Liberty. The three of them are safe, but the talisman falls down and turns the statue invisible. After they get down, Viper still has the Pink Puma. She admits to Jackie that she owes him one, and she leaves, despite his requests that she give the diamond back to him so he can return it. Jade turns to her uncle and confesses that she repeated her trick from before, revealing the the Pink Puma she just took back from Viper. Just then, a squad of police officers show up, and Jackie hastily surrenders the diamond. They are less than impressed, instead demanding to know what happened to the Statue of Liberty. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Viper Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Ninja Khan Objects *Snake Talisman - Viper (×5), Jackie Chan, Shadowkhan, Statue of Liberty Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Ratso *Julian Sands - Valmont *Susan Eisenberg - Viper Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 20, 2000 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, October 13, 2001 es:No te Fíes de las Serpientes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in North America